1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to polymer concrete structures, and systems and methods for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional concrete is a material composed of two main materials, namely, common cement and aggregate, that are mixed together in a mixer and then poured into a form. Common cement is traditionally made by heating limestone, with small quantities of other materials, in a kiln. The resulting hard substance removed from the kiln is then ground with a small amount of gypsum into a powder to make the cement. The aggregate mixed with the cement may comprise coarse particulate material, that including sand and gravel. One drawback to the use of common cement in concrete is that it tends to breakdown over time. For example, common cement used in concrete may breakdown due to microorganisms that actually may feed on the cement itself.
Recent advancements in concrete technology have resulted in the common cement traditionally used in concrete being replaced with a synthetic resin, such as polymer resin. For example, in the past, polymer concrete was formed by mixing a polymer with an aggregate in a mixer. One significant drawback to the use of a polymer in a mixer is that due to the polymer's relatively short cure time, the mixer may be ruined, or rendered unusable for a significant period of time, unless the polymer and aggregate mixture is quickly removed from the mixer. One object of the present invention is to eliminate the need for mixing the polymer and aggregate in a mixer.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.